


The Comforting Warmth At Her Back

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys realises that Quarth is nothing and being a dragon is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforting Warmth At Her Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Comforting' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)

For a second her breath deserts her and her heart stops, she still feels cold at her back. Then the fire erupts, comforting warmth in the place of a scalding burn. It brushes her sides, the flames curving around her waist and surrounding her, taking down her enemies. He writhes in agony, screaming, the great Pyat Pree reduced to nothing, less than nothing, against her power and her dragons, her children. 

This whole place was nothing, she realises, it means nothing. All she could hear was her children’s scream of victory, even after they had quietened. All she could feel was the heat of fire running through her, even when they had calmed. She was a dragon and she needed to fly.


End file.
